


远处的山丘12备份

by shark_pond



Category: The Witcher
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 其余部分见lof





	远处的山丘12备份

12

杰洛特犹豫再三，还是带着自己的小行李箱进了恩希尔的家。他仍旧睡在隔壁的房间，小桌上放了一个鱼缸状的器皿，里面是不开花的水培植物。摄像头拆掉了，也许恩希尔终于发现这不是正常的待客之道。他们的关系似乎也有所改变——指的当然是他们又滚在一处好几次，有时恩希尔不太忙的时候，或者忙里偷闲的空档，他们会亲吻和抚摸。  
“他还戴套。”杰洛特死气沉沉，在电话里跟希里抱怨。现在，他趴在恩希尔的床上，浑身酸痛，但透着一股精疲力尽的惬意感。“我觉得我都要习惯了。”  
浴室的水声停了，杰洛特赶紧和希里道别，然后将手机调整到萌宠视频，假装对一只穿着蓝白条纹衣服的葡萄牙水犬产生兴趣。  
实际上，杰洛特根本没习惯。  
他发现恩希尔凭空生出许多令人发指的习惯，好吧，也许并非凭空生出。总之，恩希尔不仅每次做爱都会戴套，甚至是杰洛特为他口交也会戴套，除此之外，这个更加年轻的恩希尔仿佛没有不应期，因为他们刚一身汗的从床单上起来，恩希尔就要杰洛特先到藤编圆椅上坐下，自己将床具换一整套。  
“你就不能明天再换吗？”第二次的时候，杰洛特有点儿绝望地问。他觉得自己还能来两回，恩希尔的举动毫无疑问给他的热情泼了盆冷水。  
恩希尔一边将枕套扯下来丢进脏衣篮，一边说：“不能。”  
“为什么？”  
“睡在汗湿过的床单上，你不会不舒服吗？”恩希尔探究性地看着杰洛特。“而且汗水打湿之后会滋生细菌。”  
“......好吧。”杰洛特摊了摊手，将右腿架在藤椅扶手上。  
恩希尔丢了一包湿巾过去，白色磨砂包装上印着蓝色的水滴，中空部分是个十字，恩希尔公司的消毒湿巾。  
杰洛特接过来，扯了一张，恩希尔指指他的下身。“最好擦干净——你还是等会儿去洗洗吧。”  
“......哦。”  
杰洛特对着恩希尔的背影比了双中指。他愤愤地将湿巾丢到桌上，起来预备先行抢占浴室，行走时肛口有些怪异的感觉，但更怪异的是没有液体流出来。很久之前，作为皇帝的恩希尔总是会射在杰洛特的身体里，那时还没有安全套是原因之一，另一个原因也许是恩希尔乐于以此表现他对杰洛特的掌控。但有一点是相同的，不管什么时候，只要结束性爱，杰洛特和恩希尔就会从他奢华的四柱床转移到用以临时休憩的软榻，喝着浸泡过新鲜薄荷叶子的冰水，等待仆从们更换床单。杰洛特想：恩希尔现在好多了，我不是安慰自己，他以前会连床垫一起换掉。  
杰洛特无视了现在的恩希尔家中不会储备过多床垫的问题。  
白发猎魔人往手心压了点洗发水，一边打泡一边怀念从前。皇帝一般不会在事后抱着他安慰，根本不需要。他们两人的性爱也像一种角逐，不过夹杂着玩笑般的臣服与示好。恩希尔知道杰洛特绝不可能全然属于自己，而猎魔人也明白金塔之城永远不会是他终生的归宿。杰洛特不得不说，他还是挺想念恩希尔毫无心理障碍地将精液射进他屁股里的时候，倒不是他对内射有什么狂热喜好，就是......更为亲密。  
他叹了口气，把头发洗好，身体潦草冲过就出去，裹着浴巾站在恩希尔卧室里，觉得自己好像跟那个被临时搬过来的米白色帆布脏衣篮一样突兀，跟整体不搭。恩希尔走来走去，他换好了床具，从小桌抽屉里拿出一盒乳胶手套，扯两只戴上，开始更换垃圾袋。垃圾筐里只有两支一次性润滑液的包装和三个用过的安全套，再就是湿巾和纸巾。  
杰洛特盯着里头有精液的两个安全套看了会儿，直到恩希尔把淡蓝色袋子打结，拎出去为止。  
他莫名其妙地咽了口口水，又为自己的期待和想法唾弃自己。  
“杰洛特，你不是个变态。”他小声对自己说。“冷静。”  
可他没法阻止自己去想——作为尼弗迦德皇帝的那个恩希尔，他同样乐于欣赏猎魔人苍白的脸颊沾满精液的样子，甚至有些过分乐在其中。他想得太入神，以至于恩希尔进来后奇怪地看着他。  
“杰洛特？”恩希尔摘掉手套，在他面前挥了挥。“你困了吗？”  
恩希尔的手指也非常有“魔力”......  
“杰洛特？”恩希尔喊得大了点声。“该睡了。”  
杰洛特醒过神，尴尬地咳嗽一声，跟在恩希尔后头爬到床上。角灯关闭之后，室内一片漆黑，恩希尔翻个身，右手搭在杰洛特的身上，略有侵略性地放在他手腕的部位，像是从背后拥抱，又像是从背后钳制。他的呼吸喷在杰洛特的脖颈，吹动细软的白发，搔得那儿痒痒。杰洛拂了一下，把头发拨到前头。  
“晚安。”恩希尔低声说。  
杰洛特说：“晚安。”  
恩希尔很快就睡了，杰洛特迟迟难以入眠。在黑暗之中，他一样可以视物，恩希尔卧室内哑光金色的框架式垃圾筐就在他的视线之内，新更换的加厚袋子服服帖帖。  
只要哪天恩希尔收拾完先去洗澡，自己就可以从还没来得及更换的垃圾筐里拎出一个用过的套子，然后......  
杰洛特被自己吓得心跳停了半拍。然后什么？他甚至没敢细想。  
但他很快付诸行动，在和希里的通话过后没几天，他就让恩希尔习惯了先去沐浴，大约需要十五分钟，这十五分钟里，杰洛特可以假装用掉一包湿巾和十几张抽纸，把它们揉皱丢进垃圾袋，盖住最底下的安全套。终于，一个周四的晚上，杰洛特在听到浴室渐起水声之后，伸出了罪恶之手。  
套子是无味超薄的，当然也是恩希尔自己公司的产品。末端打了个结，残存的润滑液让杰洛特的解结工作进展很不顺利，他满头汗水，几乎咒骂出声。他解一会儿，看一会儿荧蓝色的电子钟，确定恩希尔暂时还不会出来。终于把那该死的结弄开，杰洛特发现自己手都在抖。  
他把套子翻过去，先卷起底部的边，这时候他居然还能联想：和卷着长筒袜的边往下一样。杰洛特都不记得自己多久没卷过长筒袜了。  
积存在顶部的精液在卷到头的时候洒在杰洛特手心，他把套子丢回垃圾筐，心虚地多扯了几张纸巾盖住，然后看着手上的半透液体愣神。  
——是在搞什么？  
除了一点天然橡胶的气味，也就是套子本身的气味之外，其余都是恩希尔的味道。精液的味道绝对算不得好闻，杰洛特又不是没闻过，他还吃过呢。现在怎么办？杰洛不知道了。他舔了舔另一只手的食指，然后将中指也放进嘴里，模拟性器出入的动作，但指尖戳到喉咙的感觉跟阴茎戳进去的感觉完全不同，他没法忍受这种触感带来的干呕欲望。在古怪的情绪驱使之下，杰洛特鬼使神差地从模拟口交改为伸出舌头，舔舐掌心的液体。  
“杰洛特？”  
杰洛特迟钝地转头，舌尖还在外面，嘴唇上带了点精液。  
“你在做什么？”恩希尔蹙着眉头，头发还往下滴水，身上只有一条浴巾。“你手上是什么？”  
杰洛特听到自己说：“...套子。”  
恩希尔走过来，看了看。“你为什么要翻用过的安全套？”  
杰洛特哑口无言。  
“不干净。”恩希尔说。“去洗澡吧。”他坐下来。“我希望你可以给我个解释。”  
“我......”  
恩希尔指了指门口。  
杰洛特走进浴室才想到一点：恩希尔早有察觉。  
就在他和希里打过电话之后，恩希尔还是先换完床具和垃圾袋才去洗澡，但这两天，恩希尔只是更换了床具。  
杰洛特恨不得把自己溺死在浴缸里。


End file.
